pokemonnewbeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution
Evolution is a process in which a Pokémon undergoes and grows with a lot of changes. This change is not just physical, however, as Pokémon of a higher evolutionary stage have different (and usually more powerful) base stats than their predecessors, may have different moves that can be learned, and sometimes change their types, though usually at least one of the types of the previous form is preserved. Evolution also appears to be a mostly independent phenomena from the aging process for most species, though Baby Pokémon need to evolve to their next stage in order to breed. According to the latter's research, over 90% of all Pokémon (exluding Legendaries) are connected to at least one other through Evolution. Evolution Families An evolution family is a group of Pokémon who can be bred and create a Pokémon Egg that will hatch into the same Pokémon as the female, excluding baby Pokémon. This also means that the most basic form has the potential to become any of the rest of the family, although it will ultimately be able to follow only one evolutionary path. Stages of Evolution All Pokémon are classified into four stage groups. Each stage has different charachteristics and different abilities. # Baby Pokémon: '''These are usually the lowest stage of the evolutionary line. They are unable to breed and barely have any attacks. # '''Unevolved Pokémon: '''Also known as Basic Pokémon. The reason they are called Unevolved is because they are the primary stages of the evolution line. Yes some of them evolve from Baby Pokémon, but Baby Pokémon are not counted as part of the official line. There are some Pokémon who are Unevolved but do not have any evolutions (Legendaries included) # '''First-Evolution Pokémon: '''The first stage of evolution in the evolutionary line. Also called Stage 1. These are the evolved forms of the Unevolved or Basic Pokémon. Biologically, they are taller and wider, and have a lot of different changes in their body. Also their personality might change andtheir attacks grow more powerfull, and even might change. Some Pokémon stop at the First Evolution and do not have a Second Evolution. # '''Second-Evolution Pokémon: '''The second stage of evolution of some Pokémon. Not all of them are capable of evolving twice. Also called Stage 2. These evolve from the Stage 1 Pokémon. They are also stronger, bugger and more powerfull than the Stage 1 Pokémon. Almost all of the Pokémon have Stage 2 evolutions (Excluding Legendaries). The Second Evolution is usualy the last evolution, and the only evolution after this is either MEGA or ULTRA. '''Non-Evolution Pokémon The least common type of evolution family is that in which no evolutionary event takes place, meaning that it is made up of only one member. Many of the Pokémon that have no evolutionary relatives are Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. However, there are still other Pokémon that are not Legendary, but have no evolutionary stages. (MEGA and ULTRA are not considered evolutions) Not belonging to an evolutionary family is not indicative of strength, or a lack thereof. Some Pokémon are comparable to fully evolved Pokémon sometimes awating a debut of a pre-evolved Pokémon of them, while other are more comparable to unevolved Pokémon that are yet to discover their evolutions later on. One-Evolution Pokémon By far the most common type of evolution family, these families are based on a variety of Pokémon that only evolve once in its development. Some Pokémon that would later get a baby form were part of this kind of evolution family before their baby form was revealed. Two-Evolution Pokémon Perhaps the most well-known types of evolution families are those that feature two separate evolutionary events in the Pokémon's development. Indeed, this type of evolution family is what all of the starter Pokémon are a part of. Branched Evolution Pokémon Several families, while also one- and two-evolution families, are also branched evolution families. This means that there is a split in the evolutionary line at some point so that even though two Pokémon of the same species evolve the same amount of times, they can become one of two or more entirely different creatures. Some species have their branched evolutions start at the Unevolved, meaning when it is a baby, while leveling up, it has a chance to evolve into two or more different Pokémon. Some others have that choice or split starting at Stage 1 or sometimes their Stage 2. Rarely is there a Stage 2 Pokémon with two differetn MEGAs or ULTRAs. Methods of Evolution There are various methods of evolution which define how and when Pokémon evolves. Most Pokémon will evolve by leveling up while others evolve through specific means, such as achieving a certain amount of friendship or leveling at certain times, among others. Pokémon may evolve in one of three ways: Leveling Up, exposed to a certain evolutionary stone, or encountered a specific object or another Pokémon. Yet there is always a catalyst required for the evolution to begin. If the catalyst is present and the evolutionary event is activated, the Pokémon will evolve at the end of the process that caused the evolution. By Leveling Up Most Pokémon that evolve do so after leveling up. This can be triggered by gaining experience in battle. Sometimes, several additional conditions must be met in addition to gaining a level for a Pokémon to evolve, such as being at or above a specific level, knowing a move, or being in a specific location. When these conditions are met, a Pokémon will attempt to evolve every time it gains a level unless the conditions are removed. Certain Levels Most Pokémon, with at least one in nearly every evolution family, will evolve when they reach or surpass a certain level. A Pokémon that levels up to or this level will evolve. At some points the Pokémon might not want to evolve and it will force itself to not evolve. High Relationship Some Pokémon will only evolve when their relationship with their Trainer is very close and might evolve for them in battle while leveling up. This is most common with baby Pokémon; however, some others also evolve in this way. Like those which evolve when at or above a certain level, a happy Pokémon will attempt to evolve every level until it hits level 100, unless the relationship is reduced or destroyed. Trained in a Specific Location, Time and Weather Some Pokémon do not evolve unless battled in a specific location and leveled up to the level it needs. These Pokémon are quite hard to handle, and hard to train, yet they are very powerful. Other Pokémon need a specific time to evolve such as Daytime, Noon, Nighttime or Midnight. These Pokémon are hard to find, but their Unevolved forms are very common. Same goes for Pokémon that evolve under certain weather conditions. They can only be found when the weather changes (for example a Pokémon that evolves when it is raining, can only be found wild when it is raining), but their Unevolved forms are easily found anywhere. Gender Evolution Pokémon are either Male or Female (Rarely genderless). Some Pokémon evolve if a specific gender met the required level. Usually part of branched evolutions, but mostly some evolve and some not (as in some Pokémon if they are female they evolve, if male they do not, and vise versa.) Evolutionary Stones Some Pokémon evolve when they are exposed to or given an evolutionary stone. The stone may be applied at any time or place and causes an instant evolution. The Trainer and Pokémon both decide whether and when to evolve, but they must choose carefully as most Pokémon will no longer be able to learn certain moves when they evolve in this way, and some cannot learn any moves by leveling up, although there are exceptions to this rule and certain moves are exclusive to the stone-evolved Pokémon. Type of Evolutionary Stones # '''Blaze Stone: '''The Blaze Stone is used to evolve Fire-Type Pokémon # '''Agua Stone: '''The Agua Stone is used to evolve Water-Type Pokémon # '''Verde Stone: '''The Verde Stone is used to evolve Grass-Type Pokémon # '''Terra Stone: '''The Terra Stone is used to evolve Ground-Type Pokémon # '''Storm Stone: '''The Storm Stone is used to evolve Electric-Type Pokémon # '''Sun Stone: '''The Sun Stone is used to evolve Light-Type Pokémon # '''Moon Stone: '''The Moon Stone is used to evolve Dark-Type Pokémon # '''Glacier Stone: '''The Glacier Stone is used to evolve Ice-Type Pokémon # '''Galactic Stone: '''The Galactic Stone is used to evolve certain types of Pokémon # '''Chaotic Stone: '''The Chaotic Stone is used to evolve Pokémon involved in Chaos Type. # '''Mutanite: '''The Mutanite is used to evolve Mutant Pokémon # '''Magnet Stone: '''The Magnet Stone is used to evolve Robot Pokémon. # '''Life Stone: '''The Life Stone is used to evolve Pokémon involved in Heal Type. # '''Rise Stone: '''The Rise Stone is used to evolve certain types of Pokémon # '''Fall Stone: '''The Fall Stone is used to evolve certain types of Pokémon Encountering a Specific Object or Pokémon These Pokémon are mostly part of a branched evolution, however, there are other Pokémon that are not. They only evolve when they find a specific object and used it for some reason, or placed it on a part of it's body. Sometimes, instead of objects. two Pokémon meet to create one evolved Pokémon. Usually the stronger Pokémon is counted as it's Unevolved form.